Fire Emblem: Heaven's Bound
Fire Emblem: Heaven's Bound is the seventeenth installment in the Fire Emblem franchise, being released for the Nintendo Switch, developed by Sunset Studios. Unlike past installments, this game features much more high-fantasy elements, as is evident in the setting: a series of floating lands, which you are the lord of. Gameplay plays similarly to the past installments in the franchise, being a strategy RPG. You command an army of unit characters in a war, with each character having their own strengths and weaknesses that must be taken into consideration, as well as their skills and weapons. Units can be promoted to new classes, and given different skills and weapons, adding many layers to the strategy of the game. Worlds of Wonder - Exploring the Aeria Islands Outside of battle, your main base of operations is your ruling domain, the Aeria Islands. Here, you can explore the land, collect items, visit the marketplace, and forge bonds with your allies. When talking to a unit, you have several options. You can Chat, which allows you to pick a dialogue option in the hopes of raising your bond. You can Gift them an item, or Suggest they go talk to another unit - hopefully raising the support level between them. Finally, you can Unlock Potential to tutor them in areas of combat, much like teaching in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. In addition, there are many facilities around the Aeria Islands for you to avail of. Change the Flow of Battle - Unleashing Potential In battle, your player character has the option to Unleash Potential. This skill will drastically alter the terrain of the battlefield - hopefully to your advantage. There are many variations on this skill to learn, all with a corresponding element. Your character will develop an affinity for a certain element, leading into a new branch of skills. It's important to figure out which variation to use and when to use it. Animal Friends - Mounts and Companions While exploring the Aeria Islands, it's a good idea to visit the farmlands. It begins as nothing but a barn and a field, but can be upgraded as you progress in the game. The farmlands allow you to tend to both animals and crops. By having a unit develop a bond with a mount, they gain the ability to ride this animal instead of a generic mount. Of course, the class must match. Riding a mount you have a deep bond with will lend you stat bonuses in battle, and increase the chances of dodging enemy attacks. Feeding a mount will affect their stat growths. On the other hand, units can form bonds with smaller animals. These animals are known as companions, and each have their own unique skill that can benefit their owner. Every unit has certain species that they're fond of, so keep that in mind while picking out the perfect pet. Both mounts and companions can be named, and come in a variety of colours and sizes. In addition, mounts can have their armour customized. Mounts cannot be equipped to a unit already accompanied by a companion, and vice versa. In addition, adjunct units can equip either a mount or a companion, but neither will have any effect. Harbingers of Chaos - Fighting Valkyries Valkyries are winged humanoids, often referred to as harbingers of chaos. Their minds are tormented, and their bodies are overflowing with power. You can't solely rely on bows to take down Valkyries, as most have the Sky's Blessing bonus, negating "effective against fliers" bonuses. However, there exist weapons that are effective against Valkyries. Valkyries are terrifying opponents to face, due to their unfathomable speed and inability to feel pain. They have a minimum of 2 health bars, and have the uncanny ability to move one time for every health bar remaining, all in one turn. Remnants of the Past - Fighting and Restoring Deadlords Deadlords are long-dead champions, risen from the grave by the cursed soil of the surface. They are never alone, being accompanied by Husks - enemy units who each contain part of the Deadlord's soul. The Deadlord cannot be harmed until all corresponding Husks have been defeated, leaving the Deadlord vulnerable. Upon defeat, you have the option to Vanquish or Restore the Deadlord. Vanquishing them will send their soul to rest, making the later portions of the game's third route easier. If you wish to restore a Deadlord, you will need their corresponding Relic - a fragment of their past - and their soul will be restored, joining your ranks. If you don't have the correct Relic, the Deadlord will be left alone, making things a bit harder in the later portion of the game's third route. Story "Above a rotted surface, the Aeria Islands live in harmony, ruled over by siblings bestowed with divine gifts. However, when citizens begin disappearing, the lords must take it into their own hands to stop the pirates responsible. Myths circulate of winged creatures known as Valkyries, and there may be more to the tale than it seems." Path 1: Family Revelations TBA! Path 2: Light's Blessing TBA! Path 3: Lone Survivor TBA! Characters My Unit Units |- | width=15%| | width=15%| | width=80%| |-id="heldana" | colspan=2; bgcolor=#3e61ab style=""| |'Heldana' Belle of the Aeria Islands Starting Class: Princess "I won't let you down!" Your spirited sister, Heldana! She has inherited the Enhance skill as well, which she uses to heal the sick and care for prisoners. Her appearance will be slightly altered to match your own. Born on the 25th day of the Pegasus Moon. |- |colspan=2; style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Potential' | |- |style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Personal Skill' | Blessing |Restores 10% of adjacent allies health when using white magic. |- |style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'S-Support Skill' | Lily's Poise |Adjacent allies take 3 less damage during combat. |- | colspan=2; style="background-color: #454545; color: white"| S-Supports |'Viktor' ♂ • Sera ♀ • Anise ♀ |-id="viktor" | colspan=2; bgcolor=#3e61ab style=""| |'Viktor' Bound Hero Starting Class: Hero "At your command, my Lord." Viktor took it upon himself to be your personal bodyguard after the death of your mother. He's skilled with a sword, and will gladly lay his life on the line for you if it comes down to it. Born on the 7th day of the Garland Moon. |- |colspan=2; style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Potential' | |- |style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Personal Skill' | Perseverance |When Rally command is used on ally, grants Strength +4. |- |style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'S-Support Skill' | Learn From The Best |Unit gains 1.75x skill EXP from battle. |- | colspan=2; style="background-color: #454545; color: white"| S-Supports |'Emery' ⚤ • Heldana ♀ • Leota ♀ • Colette ♀ • Anise ♀ |-id="sera" | colspan=2; bgcolor=#3e61ab style=""| |'Sera' Wind's Envoy Starting Class: Pegasus Knight "This is for you, mother...!" Sera comes from the Betalli Archipelago, and her family serve as advisers to the royal family. When her mother underwent the transformation into a Valkyrie, Sera set out on a mission to find a cure for her mother, hiring a mercenary to assist her. She also didn't expect to run into her brother, Viktor. Born on the 23rd day of the Horsebow Moon. |- |colspan=2; style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Potential' | |- |style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Personal Skill' | Speedtaker |When user defeats the enemy, increases speed by +2. |- |style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'S-Support Skill' | Valkyrie's Bane |Attacks gain a chance (% luck stat) to gain "effective against Valkyies" bonus. |- | colspan=2; style="background-color: #454545; color: white"| S-Supports |'Emery' ♀ • Heldana ♀ • Leota ♀ • Colette ♀ |-id="leota" | colspan=2; bgcolor=#f6ad85 style=""| |'Leota' Merry Mistress Starting Class: Basara "Another glass, please?" Leota has never had it easy on the dating scene. She used to drift from one guy or girl to the next, until she met one particular woman, whom she settled down with. One morning, Leota awoke to her beloved replaced by a Valkyrie with her face. Since then, she's gone back to her promiscuous ways, and has drowned her sorrows in wine. Born on the 14th day of the Great Tree Moon. |- |colspan=2; style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Potential' | |- |style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Personal Skill' | Cup of Courage |Allows this unit to attack twice, with accuracy reduced by 15%. |- |style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'S-Support Skill' | Weak Legged |Lowers speed by -3, and increases strength and magic by +3. |- | colspan=2; style="background-color: #454545; color: white"| S-Supports |'Emery' ⚤ • Viktor ♂ • Sera ♀ • Anise ♀ |-id="colette" | colspan=2; bgcolor=#68c0db style=""| |'Colette' Ceremonial Dancer Starting Class: Dancer "I'll dance to any beat." Colette fled from the Church of Nadea when the church began putting their beliefs in Valkyries, claiming them to be divine harbingers. Colette once danced for the church's ceremonies, and remains a devout believer in their initial teachings. With ex-priest Siran, she hopes to restore the church to its former glory. Born on the 8th day of the Red Wolf Moon. |- |colspan=2; style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Potential' | |- |style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Personal Skill' | Pressure Point |If the user lands a critical hit, prevents the enemy from moving for the next turn. |- |style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'S-Support Skill' | Nadea's Hymn |Allies within 2 spaces recover 10% of their max HP at the start of each turn. |- | colspan=2; style="background-color: #454545; color: white"| S-Supports |'Emery' ♂ • Viktor ♂ • Sera ♀ |-id="anise" | colspan=2; bgcolor=#3e61ab style=""| |'Anise' Twisted Troubadour Starting Class: Troubadour "Hehe, who's next on the chopping block?" Anise is a healer who travels from island to island, seeking out work. Talk of Valkyries led her to the Aeria Islands, where she joined the ranks of the lordship's army. She takes pleasure in seeing people in pain, so Anise heals them up so they can go back out there and get injured again. Born on the 12th day of the Great Tree Moon. |- |colspan=2; style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Potential' | |- |style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Personal Skill' | Sadism |If an adjacent ally has below 70% health, grants speed and magic +3 to unit. |- |style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'S-Support Skill' | Critical State |If a Rally or healing skill is used on an ally, grants strength +4 and defense -4. |- | colspan=2; style="background-color: #454545; color: white"| S-Supports |'Emery' ⚤ • Heldana ♀ • Viktor ♂ • Leota ♀ |} Classes Units can be promoted to a new class if they have the abilities needed. Each class gives its own stat bonuses, skills, and weapon proficiencies. Classes fall into the following categories: *'Infantry' - A class that travels on foot and has no access to magic. *'Caster' - A class capable of using magic, regardless of whether the unit has any magic equipped or not. *'Armoured' - A unit with high defense and health that lacks movement. *'Mount' - A class that rides a horse, dragon, pegasus, etc. These units have the Canto skill, allowing them to move again after performing certain actions if there is still movement left. They can dismount to become either an infantry or caster unit. *'Flying' - A class that ignores terrain effects by flying above them. Weak to arrows. Most flying units double as mounted units, but there are a few exceptions. They can dismount or land to become either an infantry or caster unit. *'Dragon' - A class that benefits from using dragonstones, rides a dragon or wyvern, or is a dragon itself. Weak to certain dragon-slaying weapons, but generally have higher stats. Most class categories have weapons, combat arts, or spells that are effective against them, with infantry units being the exception. Personal Classes |- | style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Class Skill' | Nobility |The user gains x1.2 experience after a battle. |- | style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Mastery Skill' | Charm |When allies adjacent to unit enter combat, allies gain +3 Damage. |- | colspan=2 bgcolor=#ec4e76 style=" color: white"|'Princess' |Heldana's starting class. The Princess fights with elegance from afar, being a specialist in faith magic, and having good authority. |- |colspan=2; style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Requirements' | |- | style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Class Skill' | Revitalise |Grants Spd +3 when healing using white magic. |- | style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Mastery Skill' | Luck+4 |Grants Luck +4. |- | colspan=2 bgcolor=#ec4e76 style=" color: white"|'Valkyrie Mother' |Heldana can promote to this class in New Game+. The Valkyrie Mother is a flying class without a mount, with a high affinity for both reason and faith magic, and skills to combat other fliers. |- |colspan=2; style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Requirements' | |- | style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Class Skill' | Sky's Blessing |Nullifies "effective against fliers" bonuses. |- | style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Mastery Skill' | Sky Command |Magic-based attacks have a chance of having "effective against fliers" bonus. |} Base Classes |- | style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Class Skill' | Aptitude |Boosts growth rates during Level Ups by 20%. |- | style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Mastery Skill' | Underdog |Iincreases Hit and Avoid by +15 when the enemy's Level is higher than the user's Level. |- | colspan=2 bgcolor=#d0b166 style=" color: white"|'Rancher' |Used to tending to horses, not fighting. A Rancher has low base stats, but an aptitude for cavalry, and good growth rates. |- |colspan=2; style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Requirements' | |- | style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Class Skill' | Outdoor Fighter |Increases Avoid and Hit Rate by 10 when battling on outdoor maps |- | style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Mastery Skill' | Animal Friend |Unit recovers up to 20% of max HP at the start of each turn when adjacent to a cavalry or flying ally. |- | colspan=2 bgcolor=#d0b166 style=" color: white"|'Maid' |A Maid unit has an affinity for light magic and dagger-type weapons. They're best kept at a distance from foes, since they're a bit of a glass cannon. |- |colspan=2; style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Requirements' | |- | style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Class Skill' | Live to Serve |When the user heals an ally, the user heals themselves by the same amount. |- | style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Mastery Skill' | Tomebreaker |Grants Hit Rate/Evasion +50 if the enemy is equipped with a Tome. |} Beginner Classes Advanced Classes |- | style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Class Skill' | Vantage |Strike first during an enemy attack when HP is under half. |- | style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Mastery Skill' | Defiant Strength |Increases Strength at start of turn if the user's HP ≤ 25%. |- | colspan=2 bgcolor=#3e61ab style=" color: white"|'Pegasus Knight' |A mounted, flying unit. The Pegasus Knight excels in lance and sword fighting, and its Canto skill mixed with the advantages of flight makes it excel in mobility. |- |colspan=2; style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Requirements' | |- | style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Class Skill' | Avoid +10 |Grants avoidance +10. |- | style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Mastery Skill' | Darting Blow |If unit initiates combat, grants speed +6 during combat. |} Intermediate Classes |- | style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Class Skill' | Rend Heaven |When attacking with a physical/magic weapon, increases strength/magic by half of enemy's strength/magic. |- | style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Mastery Skill' | Quixotic |Increases hit rate by +30 and skill activation by +15 for both user and enemy. |- | colspan=2 bgcolor=#f6ad85 style=" color: white"|'Dancer' |The Dancer has access to the unique Dance skill, which allows an adjacent unit to take another turn. Proficient in swords and magic, a Dancer is an invaluable asset on any team. |- |colspan=2; style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Requirements' | |- | style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Class Skill' | Luck +4 |Grants luck +4. |- | style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Mastery Skill' | Special Dance |When using the Dance ability, grant Skl/Spd/Lck +4 to target ally. |} Master Classes |- | style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Class Skill' | Revitalizing Dance |When using Dance, restores 10% of target ally's max HP. |- | style="background-color: #454545; color: white"|'Mastery Skill' | Refrain Dance |Using Dance on an adjacent ally sends them back to the space where they started their turn, and allows them to move again. |} Enemy Classes Map Arts Map Arts are now classed separately from Combat Arts, and can be gained from a variety of methods through training and exploring the Aeria Islands. Unleashing Potential Mounts and Companions Mounts Feeding a mount certain food will alter their stat growths. |- | style="background-color: #454545; color: white"| Pegasus | |- | style="background-color: #454545; color: white"| Drake | |- | style="background-color: #454545; color: white"| Wyvern | |- | style="background-color: #454545; color: white"| Horned Wyvern | |} Companions Every companion has its own unique skill. These skills often overlap with class skills or personal skills. ''Fire Emblem Heroes'' Crossover featured various characters and events inspired by leading up to and following the release of the game. For more information, see here. Gallery Fire Emblem Heavens Bound.png|Logo Heavens Bound Symbol.png Character Art Emery M Portrait.png|Emery (Male) Emery_M_Icon.png Emery F Portrait.png|Emery (Female) Emery_F_Icon.png Heldana Portrait.png|Heldana Heldana Icon.png Viktor Portrait.png|Viktor Viktor Icon.png Sera Portrait.png|Sera Sera Icon.png Leota Portrait.png|Leota Leota Icon.png Colette Portrait.png|Colette Colette Icon.png Anise Portrait.png|Anise Anise Icon.png Trivia *This game started its development cycle as Book 4 of Fire Emblem Heroes. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fire Emblem (series) Category:Fire Emblem Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Tactical Role-Playing Games Category:Strategy Games Category:Strategy Role-Playing Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:WesternSkies Category:Sunset Studios